


Meet Me At Ichiraku's

by Sandyclaws68



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Feels, Gen, Ramen, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the village could be said to have an emotional and spiritual center it was surely that unassuming ramen shop. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me At Ichiraku's

Kakashi drummed his fingers on the counter top, trying to keep his frustration from overflowing. He was more than used to his team mate's habitual lateness, but that didn't make it any easier to deal with. Of course, if he finally broke down and killed the bastard he wouldn't have to deal with it any more. . .

“Kakashi.”

He started slightly, pulled out of his increasingly black thoughts by Rin's soft voice. “Hmmm?”

“It's just lunch,” she said, lips twitching as she worked at suppressing her smile. “It doesn't matter if he's late for this.”

Kakashi shot her a glare. “It does matter.” he insisted. “This is just one more symptom of the larger problem, and when you forgive him every time it doesn't help!” Rin pulled back from the vehemence in his words and expression, and Kakashi immediately felt somewhat contrite. “You're right, and I'm sorry,” he said, voice and manner much calmer. “I probably shouldn't get so upset about meeting for lunch.”

“So, does that mean you won't shout when he gets here?” Rin asked with a calculating grin.

Kakashi grimaced. “Fine,” he muttered. “I won't shout.

The banner behind them was pulled aside with a loud flap and they both turned to face the new arrival.

“Sorry! I'm sorry!” Obito called out as he sprinted to the counter.

“It's fine,” Rin said with a smile.

“You're late!” Kakashi exclaimed. Rin gave him a look he knew only too well and he shrugged. “I didn't shout.”

**************

“Are you sure you're feeling up for this?” Minato asked, one hand pressed solicitously to his wife's lower back.

Kushina managed to keep from rolling her eyes, but only just. “I'm fine. And I haven't had any ramen in over two months, so you can be certain I'm feeling 'up' for this!” She grinned. “But be warned; once I get a taste again it'll be difficult to stop me.” She rested a hand protectively on her lower abdomen. “I'll probably get your son addicted to the stuff!”

Minato smiled. “I bet my daughter is made of sterner stuff than that.”

“Hokage-sama, Kushina-san, welcome!” The voice rang out in the small shop and easily caught the attention of the young couple.

Minato bowed slightly as Kushina's grinned widened. “Teuchi-san!” she exclaimed, reaching across the counter to give the older man a heartfelt, if awkward, hug. She held onto his hands even after she pulled away.

Teuchi smiled. “Two bowls of the usual, then?” he asked, tugging his hands free of Kushina's grip. Minato nodded, then guided his wife to a seat. He listened with half an ear to the businessman's chatter as he prepared their food, trying to keep from looking too concerned as he gazed at Kushina.

For she was looking a bit paler than when they had first left the house. Her smile had also faded a bit. He wasn't so naive that he didn't understand morning sickness as a normal pat pf pregnancy, but had expected it to be over by now, the sixth month. Kushina had told him at the start of all of this that being a Jinchuriki meant some things would be different for her, and that was certainly playing itself out.

Then two bowls of Ichiraku's finest were placed before them; Kushina's with an extra egg. “For the baby,” Teuchi said with a wink and a nod before turning away to clean some dishes.

Kushina's face had brightened when the food was placed before her and she quickly picked up her chopsticks. “Itadakimasu!” The word was barely out of her mouth, though, before her skin took on a greenish tinge and she clapped a hand over her mouth and ran from the shop.

He found her hunched over a garbage can in the alley, one hand holding herself steady on the can's lip and the other keeping her long hair out of her face. Without a word he passed her his handkerchief.

“All right?” he asked once she had wiped her face.

Kushina nodded. “I would really love a cup of tea,” she said, voice rough from the abuse of her throat.

Minato smiled and put an arm around her shoulder. “I'm sure that can be arranged,” he said as they went back inside. They were barely through the door when they were greeted by Teuchi's young daughter, Ayame, who was inordinately upset by what had happened. Kushina just smiled and laid a hand on the little girl's head.

“It's okay, Ayame-chan. But I think maybe the baby isn't quite ready for ramen.”

**************

Iruka had been beyond embarrassed when the Sandaime had caught him weeping at the Memorial Stone. It had been a year since he lost his parents, and most of the time he was able to keep the sadness and despair carefully hidden. But on this day, the anniversary of their deaths, it had proven to be too much. He had skipped out of class at the Academy and gone to the Stone, lurking in the bushes until he was certain he would be alone.

And that was when the Hokage had found him; a crying, knee-hugging, and snot-covered mess. And Sarutobi had not berated him for skipping school; in fact he seemed to understand Iruka's reasons for doing so. He hadn't reacted when Iruka rounded on him in anger, words spilling out of him of how proud he was that his parents were heroes; spilling out as fast as the tears had flowed. He had simply hugged Iruka close, cradling the boy's head against his chest, and offered what comfort he could. And when his soft voice had spoken of the Will of Fire Iruka felt something surge to life in his heart. He possessed that will; the drive and desire to protect Konoha and its inhabitants, people that he now realized were his family just as surely as his parents had been.

And now he stared down into his bowl of ramen, acknowledging Teuchi-san with a nod and a smile. There were still tears on his face, but there was a measure of happiness in them. Yes, all of Konoha was his family. If nothing else he had that. Something to protect, and something to take pride in.

He shared a grin with Sandaime-sama before they each started to eat, and when the first swallow of noodles and broth hit his stomach Iruka felt content for the first time in a long time.

**************

Teuchi stared out at the persistent rain and fought back the urge to sigh. Rainy evenings were never a good thing in this business, and today was no exception. He had already sent his part-time helper home and was mostly just counting down the minutes until he could close up when he caught a glimpse of something bright yellow out of the corner of his eye. When he turned his head to get a better look he met a pair of brilliant blue eyes that looked startlingly familiar.

He had a terrific memory for faces; you needed to in his business. But this little boy. . . He hardly needed to search that memory to realize who he was. The blonde hair and blue eyes made it all too obvious. This was Minato and Kushina's son.

That also meant he realized _what_ the boy was, but that barely registered. To Teuchi he was simply a hungry little boy, outside in a cold rain. He gestured for the child to enter the shop, and the sudden fear in his face and the swift ducking out of sight came as a surprise. But then the blonde head peaked around the corner again, and Teuchi stifled his grin. He beckoned again, and this time the blonde sidled forward with a shy smile and took a seat at the counter. In barely a minute there was a steaming bowl of what had been Kushina's favorite ramen set before her son, whose pleased smile was all the payment Teuchi could ever need.

**************

“You know, you shouldn't regard eating until you throw up as some sort of challenge,” Iruka commented with a glance at the two empty bowls already beside Naruto. His back hurt like hell – there was only so much that chakra healing could do for an injury like that - and he knew he was going to regret leaving the hospital tomorrow when he wasn't able to get out of bed. But the radiant happiness on his student's face made it all worthwhile.

He reached up and rubbed his bare forehead, reminding himself that his old, scuffed and scratched hitai-ate was now tied around Naruto's head, a symbol not only of the boy's first steps into adulthood but of Iruka's affection for him. It was also the only protection that Iruka could offer as Naruto went out into the world; a piece of himself that the boy could take with him always. Just thinking about it made Iruka's heart ache and his stomach tighten.

“Are you going to finish yours, Iruka-sensei?”

He pulled his attention back to his companion to see that Naruto's third bowl was empty and he was eyeing what was left of Iruka's first with a calculating gleam in his eye. With a soft smile he pushed the bowl across the counter until it was in front of Naruto. “All yours,” he said, catching sight of Teuchi's grin out of the corner of his eye.

There were so many things that Iruka still wanted to teach Naruto, so many things that he wanted the boy to understand, but all of that could wait a while. For now the comfort of being together was all that mattered.

**************

Naruto had his head on the counter, but the drumming of his fingers clearly showed his agitation. Even Sasuke was starting to get fidgety, and Sakura had to force herself to not glance at the clock on the wall to their left. No one had said anything, but she was fairly certain that state of affairs was not going to last.

“What the hell?!” Naruto suddenly erupted, lifting his head. Sakura sighed; she hated being proved right. “Why can't he be on time for anything?”

Sasuke glanced sidelong at his companions. “It's only lunch, dobe, not a mission. It's not that big a deal.”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “It's a big deal because he's late for everything! And I'm hungry!”

“I don't think he'd mind if we didn't wait on him to eat,” Sakura finally spoke, hoping to calm Naruto down, if only a bit. Sasuke grunted in a way that sounded like agreement, so Sakura quickly gained Ayame's attention and placed their order. She had been hanging around the two of them long enough to know what their favorite ramen was. Of course in Naruto's case you couldn't go wrong with anything on the menu.

When Naruto sucked down his first mouthful of noodles with a pleased sigh Sakura mentally patted herself on the back. Maybe now he wouldn't shout when their sensei finally did arrive. She could see Sasuke looking at her, evaluating her expression. Then the tiniest smile curved one corner of his mouth and she knew he had caught on to what she was trying to do.

“Maa, you started without me!” Kakashi-sensei's voice came from behind them.

Naruto leaped to his feet. “YOU'RE LATE!!”

Sakura sighed and Sasuke shook his head. So much for not shouting.

**************

“You didn't have to hit me so hard, you know.” Naruto's voice sounded surprisingly whiny, considering it was coming from bruised and swollen lips.

“You didn't have to make that disgusting comment either,” Sakura replied, shifting Naruto's arm so that it rested more comfortably across her shoulders. “So if we're allocating blame I think most of it is still yours.”

Naruto snorted, half under his breath. It was as close as he'd get to admitting his team mate was right, at least in this instance. He used his free arm to push aside the banner at the shop entrance, noticing Sakura doing the same on her other side.

The pleasant greeting was interrupted by an exclamation. “What happened to you?!” Ayame asked, studying Naruto's bruised face and swiftly blackening eye.

“Sakura doesn't know her own strength.”

“Naruto doesn't watch his mouth.”

**************

“I know you're probably the all-time world champion of drinking contests but next time could you not be quite so enthusiastic about it?” Jiraiya grumbled, but since Tsunade was singing a particularly bawdy drinking song – extra loud and exceptionally off-key – he doubted she heard a word he said. He was sorely tempted to dump her somewhere – anywhere – but that would mean incurring Shizune's wrath, a thing much scarier than Tsunade at her worst.

So instead her dragged her to Ichiraku's, thinking that a meal might absorb some of the sake she had guzzled earlier that evening. Once inside the shop her singing came to a halt, for which Jiraiya was nothing if not grateful. But it was replaced by loud, exuberant, and slurred greetings for the ramen shop's proprietor, many of which resounded in his own somewhat drunk skull.

Would an angry Shizune really be _that_ bad to deal with?

**************

Neji didn't often indulge in post-mission celebrations, mainly because he believed doing his job was not grounds for a party. But the mission to rescue the Kazekage had been a grueling one, both physically and emotionally, so he had allowed himself to be talked into his current situation.

“Come on, Neji,” Tenten had wheedled. “You need to let you hair down once in a while.” She ignored his pointed look at her tightly restrained buns. “What harm could it do?”

He had a feeling it was going to do considerable harm, and soon. Lee was almost as bad as Gai-sensei when it came to insane, implausible, and often downright idiotic self-rules. Naruto's presence, and eager participation, wasn't making things any better. It had started with a challenge to see who could get to the ramen shop the fastest while crab-walking. Then who could do the most squat-thrusts on the building's sloping roof while they waited for their food. And now. . .

Neji shook his head as Naruto's balance wavered for just a moment. The blonde caught himself, though, and quickly shoveled more noodles into his mouth. “No way are you winning this one, Gejimayu!” Naruto exclaimed. “If it's ramen related I can't lose!”

Wondering what eating while doing a one-handed handstand had to do with ramen – other than that being what was consumed – left Neji involved in his own thoughts for just a moment too long. With barely a warning both Naruto and Lee lost their balance and crashed into the counter, long legs flopping in what seemed to be every direction. One of Naruto's feet caught Neji's bowl and upended it, dumping broth, noodles, and a slice of pork in a variety of places.

Tenten coughed slightly and had the grace to look embarrassed when her Hyuga team mate glared at her. “Come celebrate with us, Neji!” he growled out mockingly, tossing Tenten's words back at her. “Let your hair down!” He picked a noodle out of said hair. “What harm could it do?”

One corner of Tenten's mouth twitched in a smile as she regarded the two groaning forms between herself and Neji. “Oops?”

**************

Ino knew that you couldn't mourn forever, but on some days she was willing to give it a try. Tracking down the two Akatsuki members and taking revenge for Asuma had helped alleviate the worst of it, but they had been back in Konoha for three days now and that hollow feeling in her heart was growing again.

So when Shikamaru showed up at her door with an invitation for lunch she hadn't hesitated. Getting out of the house meant getting away from her own thoughts, if only for a while, and that was a good thing. Not even knowing lunch would be shared with Naruto (who's eating habits left something to be desired) had put her off. In fact she was rather looking forward to it.

The sight that greeted her when she ducked under the banner of Ichiraku's made her laugh out loud for the first time in days. Naruto was there, as expected. His right arm was still in a sling, the damage from the Rasen Shuriken slow to heal. And he clearly wasn't very adept with his left hand, judging by the noodles slipping through his chopsticks and the broth dripping from his chin.

But what really made her laugh was Sai, seated beside Naruto and clearly intending to feed the other teen himself. Naruto's expression: part fear and part disgust, was absolutely priceless.

“Do you two want to be alone?” Shikamaru asked in his bored drawl as he slid into the seat on Naruto's other side. Ino clapped a hand over her mouth to keep her giggles inside, sitting next to Sai.

“Stuff it, Shikamaru!” Naruto groused. “I'm managing just fine; I don't need to be fed!” A clump of noodles slipped through the chop sticks and landed in the bowl with a subdued splash. He sighed and Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Then Naruto's face brightened. “Why can't Ino feed me?” he asked. “I wouldn't mind that so much.”

Ino smiled as a bowl of ramen was set in front of her and exchanged a look with Ayame. She knew she'd probably break down and do as Naruto asked before the afternoon was over, but it wouldn't hurt him to stew for a while.

**************

It wasn't often he had this sort of opportunity, so Akamaru knew he had to make the absolute best of the situation. That wouldn't be hard, not really. His best friend and partner was next to him, and he liked that yellow-haired kid as well. Sure, his habit of being unbelievably loud grated on Akamaru's sensitive canine ears, but he could put up with that in exchange for ear scratches and belly rubs. That and the kid always smelled really good, like something that was almost, but not quite, a fellow canine.

Then there was the fat one. No, wait, he wasn't supposed to call him that! Chubby? Plump? Oh, that's right; big boned. He smelled great as well, and could always be counted on to slip a few treats the ninken's way. It meant listening to his partner complain about how he'd end up overweight and lazy, a comment that never failed to make Akamaru snort in derision. Considering the way he burned through calories on an ordinary day – never mind on a mission – that wasn't very likely to happen.

And the other team mate. Okay, so the bugs were a little creepy at times, but he had such a soft and gentle voice, and a calm manner of speaking, that just made Akamaru want to curl up alongside him and take a nap. He usually carried treats in his pockets as well, and slipped them to the canine when his partner wasn't looking.

He let out a doggy sigh. Yes, it was good to have friends. And even though he could tell by the tension in the people around him that bad times were on the way it still felt right. Friends and comrades. A very good thing. He wuffled into his bowl of ramen and broth sprayed out, hitting the two sitting on other side of him.

“AKAMARU!”

**************

Hinata was almost giddy at being out of the house for something other than a mission. Since the end of the war many things in life had been difficult. The official mourning for Neji had meant days spent in a dark room, trying to comfort her little sister. Hanabi had felt their cousin's loss keenly, seeming to regard not having been on the battlefield so as to possibly protect him as her greatest sin. Hinata had gone out of her way to make sure Hanabi knew the whole story, including their Uncle Hizashi's death, so that her sister would understand the power of making one's own choices.

“We can't let this go on,” Hanabi had said when he sister concluded the tale. “There'll be no more curse seals when we take over, Nee san.”

Hinata had nearly burst with pride.

But as she sat in Ichiraku's, enjoying the warmth of the steamy shop after the chill outside, she had to admit that a (fairly large) portion of her giddiness was because she was there with Naruto. Who had asked her to join him, using words that made it absolutely clear that this was, in fact, a date. That had surprised her, but then again not really. The war had changed each of them as individuals, but it had really changed how they related to each other. And her vow, that she would walk at his side in to the future instead of chasing behind him, had made it easy for her to accept.

“Ne, Hinata.”

She shook her head clear of thoughts of the past and smiled. “Hmmm?”

“Do you remember that ramen eating contest? The one where you beat everybody, including me?”

Hinata's smile widened. She remembered. It had been one of the many silly games at the impromptu festival to celebrate Tsunade-sama's return to health after Pain's invasion. And she had indeed won, surprising everyone. Most especially the village's acknowledged ramen-loving champion, Naruto.

Naruto caught the grin on her face and felt his own grow. “So, are you up for a rematch?”

Three bowls in (seven for Hinata) and Naruto was starting to look a little worried that he might, yet again, lose to her. By his fifth bowl (her ninth) he was getting a bit green around the gills. And on his seventh he finally couldn't take anymore, and with an agonized expression ran from the shop. Sounds of retching could be heard from the alley.

Hinata smiled serenely and swallowed the last few spoonfuls of broth in her twelfth bowl.

**************

Ayame pushed at the roll up door, gratified when it slid up without a hitch. Their rebuilt shop had had a few problems, but that stubborn door was the one that drove her the most crazy. It was especially bad on rainy days, so today's bright sunshine and brilliantly blue, cloudless sky, probably had something to do with the door's cooperation.

Mid-morning, though, brought with it a quick rain shower that sent everyone in the market district scrambling for cover. Ayame didn't mind it; the fresh smell of rain always gave her a feeling of calm, ever since she was a little girl. She closed her eyes for a moment, the better to revel in the feeling.

“Oi, JiiJii, Nee chan!”

Ayame grinned without opening her eyes. “Naruto.” She greeted him as casually as always, but then stiffened in shock when she opened her eyes and saw who was with him. It wasn't unusual to see the Hokage in the shop, but. . .

She bowed low, not taking her eyes off of the wooden floor. “Kage-sama, welcome.”

A low, soft laugh made her raise her eyes. “No need to be so formal.”

Oh God! The young one – the Kazekage, right? - was smiling at her. Young. . . and good looking. She blushed to the roots of her hair. Luckily her father chose that moment to make an appearance, completely unruffled by the presence of the five Kage. Hungry customers was what he cared about.

Naruto did all of the talking, which was hardly unusual, but Ayame noticed the amused looks being exchanged between Godaime-sama and the other woman. The oldest member of their group – the Tsuchikage, she had been told – laughed outright and interrupted Naruto with a good-natured complaint about the teen's taste in ramen. Ayame could feel herself start to relax; Kage or not they were just regular hungry people.

It didn't take all that long to prepare the orders; everyone but the Tsuchikage had whatever Naruto preferred. Ayame smiled at the old man when she placed the bowl in front of him, and he winked in return, confirming her belief that he was only doing it as a way of messing with Naruto. It made her smile grow and widen; for too many years the blonde had been an outcast, reviled and despised. It did her heart good to see him accepted in this sort of company.

They all ate with noticeable pleasure, bowls finished with pleased sighs and smiles. Naruto, as fidgety as ever, was the first to stand and, with a casual wave to her and her father, left the shop. The others followed, talking quietly. But something stopped them just outside, and Ayame felt curious enough to follow.

The beautiful rainbow was well worth that morning's rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the current anime ending, _Niji no Sora_ by Flow.
> 
> And yes, I watched the ending about a gazillion times to create the more or less chronological order for this story. :D


End file.
